


Prompt: "I’m not apologizing for what I said to that jerk… He was saying terrible things about you.”

by Athena83



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 06:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16655971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena83/pseuds/Athena83
Summary: Young Peter Quill overhears a Ravager talking about Yondu and decides to do something about it.





	Prompt: "I’m not apologizing for what I said to that jerk… He was saying terrible things about you.”

**Author's Note:**

> A request I received for the prompt: “I’m not apologizing for what I said to that jerk… He/she was saying terrible things about you.”

It started off like any other day on the Eclector. Peter got up, ate breakfast, did the basic duties Yondu had assigned him, and then headed to the training room to do a little target practice with Kraglin. He was wearing his headphones as he walked down the hall, but the song on his cassette ended, and there were a few seconds of silence. It was during that silence that he heard a rough voice issuing out of the room he was passing. Pausing his Walkman, he stopped just past the door and listened to the conversation inside.

“ - tired of his crap. That brat has turned ‘im soft.”

“Mind what ye say about the Cap’n.”

Peter clenched his fists. They were talking about Yondu! And this guy thought Yondu was _soft_ on him? Just yesterday Yondu had punched his arm hard enough to leave a bruise just because he had missed a target during practice. And Yondu threatened to _eat him_ basically every single day. What part of that made the idiot think he was going _soft?_

He crept closer to the door so he could hear the rest of the conversation.

“I ain’t scared of him overhearin’. The old man needs to know. We can’t have a weak Cap’n.” He recognized the voice – it was Othar, one of Peter’s least favorite Ravagers. 

“Now just calm down with that kinda talk. The Cap’n ain’t weak,” asserted Tullk.

“I think it’s time fer a _new_ Cap’n. The old, blue doofus needs to be – _oof_.”

Peter had heard enough. He ran in and launched himself at Othar, knocking him out of his chair and onto the floor. Peter started punching him in the chest, which didn’t hurt him – Peter was only twelve, after all – but it _did_ make him mad.

“Get off me, ya stupid, little brat!”

Tullk tried to lift Peter off the struggling Ravager, but Peter had a tight hold on Othar’s uniform, and was now using his legs to kick any part of him he could.

“You can’t say things like that about Yondu! I’m the only one who can call him an old doofus!”

“Come on, son! Calm down now!” shouted Tullk, who was still trying to pry Peter away from the fight. 

Ignoring Tullk completely, he yelled, “Don’t you ever talk like that about him again!” His next words were punctuated by his kicks. “You ugly – stupid – stinking – _jerk!_ ”

“Why you -,” growled Othar. He had managed to grab one of Peter’s kicking legs, and was trying to pull him free of Tullk’s grasp.

All three were yelling incoherently when they were interrupted by a sharp whistle.

“Just what is goin’ on in here?” shouted Yondu. 

“The kid was disrespectin’ me, that’s what’s goin’ on! He’d best apologize, or -”

“Or what?” Yondu interrupted, with a snarl.

Peter, who was still being held in midair between the two Ravagers, yelled, **“I’m not apologizing for what I said to that jerk! He was saying terrible things about you!”**

Othar’s face blanched with fear.

“Is that so?” asked Yondu, whistling for his arrow to hover closer to Othar’s face. “Let the boy go.”

Othar immediately dropped Peter’s leg. 

“Tullk, take Peter to the mess hall, get ‘im somethin’ to drink.”

“Aye, Cap’n.” He pulled Peter out of the room, as Yondu turned back to Othar.

“Ya got anythin’ to say fer yerself?”

_________________________________________

 

Later that afternoon, Yondu found Peter in his favorite hiding place, listening to his Walkman.

“Hey, kid.”

“Hey, Yondu,” he replied, in a quiet voice.

Yondu sat down beside him, then said, “Ya ain’t gotta worry ‘bout Othar anymore.”

Peter looked at him, and asked, “Why? What did you do to him?”

“Don’t matter. All ya need to know is ya won’t be bothered by him again.”

“’K. Hey, ya wanna listen to my Walkman?”

“Nah, I don’t think so,” he replied in a gruff voice.

“C’mon, it’s a great song.”

“Fine.”

Yondu put on the headphones as Peter happily pressed play.


End file.
